Olliver and Katie
by Renata Finnigan
Summary: Katie and some of the girls form a proffesional girl group! Angelina is back as choreographer, and oll. is back as manager. K/O thought they were over e/o, but they were obviously wrong. Watch them deal w/teen stress and romances with some humor in betwee
1. Default Chapter

"Angelina, let us rest!" I exclaimed, exhausted. The 19 year old gave me along with four other girls a sympathetic look, but said, "Sorry girls, but you've got to keep practicing! We told you it would be hard work, with dedication required. You've only got about ten minutes left, though. You can do it! Now, get into your places."  
  
Sighing with defeat, I took my place in front of a row of girls: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Padma and Parvati Patil. They began singing from where they began:  
  
***I've been crying (oo oo)  
  
cuz i'm lonely (for you)  
  
smiles have all turned (to tears)  
  
but tears won't wash away the fear  
  
betcha never ever gonna return  
  
to ease the fire that within me burns  
  
it keeps me (crying baby for you)  
  
keeps me (sighing baby for you)  
  
so won't you hurry  
  
come on boy  
  
see about me (come see about me)  
  
see about--"***  
  
Suddenly, everything went blurry, and I collapsed to the floor. The backround music stopped, and the group, along with Angelina, crowded around me. I could barely make out their voices, they seemed distant.  
  
"Did she eat anything this morning?" I heard Angelina ask. "She woke up late, and insisted she didn't have time before rehearsal." "Come on, we've got to get Katie to the infirmary," Angelina replied.  
  
Everything managed to grow even blurrier as I blacked out.....  
  
(A/N: This will explain WTH is going on with the charactars....)  
  
**FLASH BACK**  
  
The sorting ceremony had just ended, but before everyone was able to begin eating, Headmaster Dumbledor had one, last, announcement.  
  
"There has been one more elective class added to the curriculum this year, The Performing Arts Department. All years will be allowed to sign up to learn the different dance, music, and voice arts. They will from then on placed into levels. One thing, though, that will be special, is there will be auditions to form a singing group. It will be on a proffesional level, with a choreographer, manager, and it will take many hours from your schedule. You will be asked to try out for this. The people who shall be doing the selecting will be The Weird Sisters as a favor to the school." Here, there were excited whispers coursing through the Great Hall. 'This'll be great!' I thought. I Loved singing and performing. 'I'm definatly trying out!'  
  
Dumbledor held up a hand to silence everyone. "I would like to introduce two people who everyone is most likely familiar with. Angelina Johnson and Oliver Wood." Angelina had graduated the year before, but was back for some odd reason, and I was equally curious about why Oliver was here. I thought he would still be training with Puddlemere, but I remembered the season was out, on a break. As if reading my mind, Dumbledor proceeded to explain. "Angelina shall act as choreographer, and dance teacher. Oliver will act as a manager for the group, organizing everything. Now, if you have anymore questions that are not answered on the flyers," suddenly, colorful flyers appeared in front of everyone. "Ask Ms. Johnson, Mr. Wood, or a proffesor." I looked down at my flyer.  
  
~~~SINGING GROUP AUDITIONS:~~~  
  
This Saturday at 3:00  
  
Have something prepared to sing in front of judge  
  
pannal  
  
Group would meet twice a day, from 6-8 a.m (breakfast  
  
will be held early for participants) and after classes  
  
from 3:30-600 p.m. (dinner will also be held after-words  
  
for participants) If grades are not able to be held up  
  
(must have C average) person must leave said group.  
  
~~~GOOD LUCK TO ALL!!~~~  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Well, guess what? I made the group. I hadn't realized how strenuous the rehearsals were. I had woken up late, and hadn't had time to eat breakfast. I noticed now how it affected me, laying in the hospital wing.  
  
It was our fourth practice day already, and we'd been busy. The schedule hadn't been a problem, since everything had been cleared, but I came back from practice tired and sore. The main thing everyone was impressed with was that we'd already had 2 songs down, one routine (still shaky, mind you), and were working on a routine for the other song. Our group was extremely dedicated, and everyone was impressed. Although, we STILL haven't come up with a name. Yet.  
  
After a few minutes in the hospital wing, some foul tasting potion, and protesting from Madame Pomfrey and insisting on my part, I was allowed to go back and rehearse. First, though, we ran into Oliver, who still managed to have the female population of, oh, the world, swooning after him. "What happened?" he asked me, looking concerned, and paling conciderably. Angelina replayed the whole story, and Oliver offered me some Honey-dukes chocolate, which I accepted.  
  
I was considerably surprised. We been avoiding each other almost completely, since we met over the summer and he'd kissed me, then run off shocked without saying a word.  
  
Just before we went our seperate ways, I into the rehearsal room, and him into the makeshift office he'd been using, our gazing locked. We stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, until Parvati's voice jarred me out of my trance, rushing me back. "Thanks again." I said flustered. "Your welcome, feel better." And we rushed off, both considerably more red than we started out.  
  
I was over him. Wasn't I??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
A/N: Don't worry, this WON'T be one of those 'OMG! We're gonna be famous!!!' fics, and it's not gonna concentrate wholey on the band, but with the teenage-stress thing and romance.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not Harry Potter and Co., nor do I own 'Diana Ross and The Supremes' or any of their songs.  
  
Smooches!!!!  
  
3 RF 


	2. Rehearsals And Reminiscing

I hurried back into the studio, where Angelina was explaining a complicated dance combination to Ginny again. "Okay, she's back. Now, let's start!" Angelina went to stand in the corner, clapping her hands.  
  
"Five, six, seven, eight!"  
  
"I've been cryin' (oo oo)  
  
'Cause I'm lonely (for you)  
  
Smiles have all turned (to tears)  
  
But tears won't wash away the fears  
  
That you're never ever gonna return  
  
To ease the fire that within me burns  
  
It keeps me cryin', baby, for you,  
  
Keeps me sighin', baby, for you  
  
So, won't you hurry?  
  
Come on, boy, see about me (Come see about me)  
  
See about your baby (Come see about me)  
  
I've given up my friends just (for you)  
  
My friends are gone and you have too  
  
No peace shall I find  
  
Until you come back and be mine  
  
No matter what you do or say  
  
I'm gonna love you anyway,  
  
Keep on cryin', baby, for you  
  
I'm gonna keep sighin', baby, for you  
So, come on, hurry  
  
Come on and see about me (Come see about me)  
  
See about your baby (Come see about me)  
  
Sometimes up (up, mm-hmm)  
  
Sometimes down (down, mm-hmm)  
  
My life's so uncertain (mm-hmm)  
  
With you not around (mm-hmm)  
  
From my arms, you may be out of reach  
  
But my heart says you're here for to keep  
  
It keeps me cryin', baby, for you  
  
Keep on, keep on cryin', baby, for you  
  
So, won't you hurry?  
  
Come on, boy, see about me (Come see about me)  
  
See about your baby (Come see about me)  
  
You know I'm so lonely (Come see about me)  
  
I love you only (Come see about me)  
  
See about your baby (Come see about me)  
  
Hurry, hurry"  
  
Towards the end of the song, we had a dance sequence ending with a spin. We were so involved in the sequence, that we didn't notice that Oliver, Ron, and Harry had snuck in to watch and listen. They started clapping, and we started blushing.  
  
Ron commented, "If that blush isn't from exursion, you're going to have to know how to combat embarrassment better." With that, he walked over to Padma, and handed her a bottle of water. Harry mimicked Ron's actions, but put an arm around Ginny.  
  
"Ick, Harry, don't you mind that I'm all sweaty, and smelly, and gross?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"That's why I had Seamus put a stink-repellent charm on me," Ginny playfully punched him. "Ouch! You didn't have to punch me. I didn't say anything when I discovered the smell was too strong against the charm," he commented.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, haven't you learned anything about dealing with girls? You flatter them, no matter how much they stink!" Oliver coached expertly. I decided to jump in.  
  
"Hmmm, yes. This coming from the guy who died his hair Ravenclaw colors for that one girl, whats-her-face, in the fifth year? And who could forget the time you performed the Sonorus charm when you asked Sue Marsekey out, and was 'Dissed and Dismissed' in your sixth year? And what about the time in the fifth year, the 'waffle incident--' Here I was cut off as Oliver turned red at the word 'waffle' and clapped his hand over my mouth.  
  
"I think that's enough, Katie! And never, ever, mention 'The Waffle Incident' again." he said, face as red as Ron's was able to turn. Angelina and I were laughing hysterically, remembering the "Waffle 'Incident,' but Oliver still hadn't taken his hand away from my mouth. I licked hand.  
  
"Ew! Yuck! Now my hand's all slimy!" exclaimed Oliver, mortified. He frantically wiped his hand off, using the sweat-shirt I had brought for after practice as a rag.  
  
Suddenly, we heard a crash behind us. Oliver had tripped over his own feet! He got up, holding his elbow. He rubbed his elbow, and winced. "Aw, can't be that bad, Oliver!" said Ron. "Maybe Katie could kiss it better?" We both turned beet red, and laughed weakly. Hermione and Angelina looked over at us sympathetically. They were the only ones I'd told about the incident last summer.  
  
I was thinking about the kiss in Diagon Alley. I was pretty sure Oliver was, too. 


	3. And Then They Confess

Walking out of the studio, a hand caught my elbow. I looked up to see Oliver Wood walking alongside me. "Katie, walk with me to the common room?" As former Gryffindors, Oliver and Angelina were given access to our commons area.  
  
"Um, sure," I said nervously. We both had become very flustered when ever we were around each other, since the past summer. No one said much, unless you count us both saying, "penny-whistle," the password, in unison. I was about to head off for a nap, when I heard Oliver say my name.  
  
"Katie," He said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We need to talk about, you know, what happened," he said meaningfully.  
  
"Yeah, we do."  
  
He gestured to the couch, "Sit with me."  
  
'Now's as good a time as any,' I thought.  
  
I moved to sit next to Oliver on the couch, and all was silent for maybe three minutes. I couldn't stand the silence, so I spoke up. "Well, what did you have say about the you-know-what?"  
  
He started fidgeting in his place. Great! Now I made him nervous. Wait, he made me nervous first! HE'S the one who decided to play kiss-n-run! He deserves this!  
  
"Yes, well......it just.....seemed like a good idea at the time!" he explained.  
  
"Enlighten me on HOW that would be a good idea!" I exclaimed.  
  
He looked down at his hands, and began, "You're the only girl--no, woman, who's ever been able to make me nervous! Well, except McGonnagal, but that's different. Do you realize how much it scared me when you kissed back?! I wasn't sure if you were just humoring me, really liked me, or if you were just caught up in the moment!"  
  
"Well, did you really like me? Or were YOU just humoring me, or just caught up in the moment?" I inquired. He'd peeked my interest to a higher level.  
  
"I liked you, Katie. Still do actually, but you would never even like me and oh, great Merlin, I can't believe I just admitted that! I have to go and-" I had to shut him up somehow. So I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** A/N: A really really mean author would leave you off here, but I'm nicer (for today). Plus, it would be a really really short chapter to add on to it! **************************************************************************** ******  
  
Just as I wrapped my arms around his neck to really start to get into it, my mind screamed, "KATIE MARIE BELLE! DO YOU EVEN LIKE HIM?!?! OR ARE YOU JUST TORTURING THE BOY?!?!" Of COURSE I like him! Katie Belle just doesn't go around kissing people for the heck of it! Maybe I should break this off and ask why Oliver failed to write me. 'Ah, hell,' I thought. 'That can wait a minute!' But apparently, Oliver had been thinking the same thing. He broke away and asked.  
  
"Do you like me, too? Or are you just messing with my head?"  
  
"Of course I like you, even if I was enough of a git to wait until NOW to admit it to myself! But, I should ask you, what kept you from writing? I wrote you a few letters, but you never wrote back."  
  
"Katie, I was scared," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Wouldn't you be scared out of your wits if you just came up to someone you liked for three years, said 'Hi, how you doing?' and kissed them full on the mouth?? I ran off, and since you never mentioned what happened, I assumed you didn't want ME to mention it."  
  
"That explains A LOT." Which it did. THAT was why he never wrote me about it, and it's adorable how he was terrified! And you know what?? I think, in my sub-conscious, I WANTED him to kiss me, and I was GLAD he kissed me, and now I was glad I kissed HIM this time!!  
  
"Katie," Oliver began hesitantly. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow??"  
  
In reply, I gave him a short-but-sweet kiss. "Is that a yes??"  
  
"Of course it is, you sot!" I laughed. When I let out a huge yawn, Oliver gestured to come cuddle on the couch.  
  
"All right," I said. "Just don't let me fall asleep here." But just after I leaned into his arms to cuddle by the fire, I looked up, and let out a soft giggle. He'd fallen asleep! It was then I remembered he'd been up before I had, working on re-writing the songs for a new harmony lead to fit with our group. He was probably exhausted by now! 'Oh, what the hell,' I thought, and eased back into his arms, but not before summoning my blanket to cover us up for a nice, LONG nap by the fire.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
FOUR HOURS LATER *******************  
  
I had been dreaming about Oliver, when I heard a distant voice, urgently saying, "Katie! Oliver! Wake up, Mcgonnagal's coming, and she's on a rampage!" It was Ginny, looking slightly flushed, probably from hurrying to tell us about our Head of House.  
  
"Hmm? What?" Oliver mumbled.  
  
"She's giving out detentions like a mad-woman, just for the slightest show of affection!"  
  
"And were you and Harry displaying a 'slight show of affection?" I inquired cheekily.  
  
"Actually, a little more than slight, but we're still stuck with a detention!"  
  
Oliver grumbled something I couldn't hear clearly. "What??" I asked.  
  
"She can't give me a detention, I already graduated. Me. Nap. You. Katie." With that, he began to pull me back towards him. "You've forgotten I can still get a detention and points taken away, even though you can't! And just imagine what she'd do if she found us SLEEPING on a COUCH!"  
  
Oliver and I were still entangled under my Gryffindor comforter, when our Transfigurations professor burst through the portrait.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?!" She demanded. "A Gryffindor and a Former- Gryffindor should know better! Have you forgotten to set an example for the youngest years? I can't give you detention, Mr. Wood, but I CAN give Ms. Belle a detention, and I CAN deduct 10 points from Gryffindor! Meet me at 8 o'clock, Monday night at the doors of the Great Hall." "I won't say I told ya so!" said Ginny.  
  
"Just for that, I'm napping in you're bed! Alicia's napping in our room, and she snores like a wild-boar!" As soon as that left my mouth, I jumped up and ran into Ginny's room before the younger girl could protest. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
To Be Continued......... 


End file.
